


Standing Up

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous scene cut out from Winner Takes All</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up

[Main fanfic page](../)

This is a deleted scene from Winner Takes All, originally a follow-up to this bit: 

> It had been bad enough walking into the Top 36 and being informed hey, you are not allowed to leave the house after ten at night anymore; now here is your roommate, who is the nicest human being in the world and cute as a button and just the right size that you could lift him and wrap his legs around your waist and fuck him standing up.

**Standing Up**

by astolat

Adam happily shoved down Kris's boxers and backed him up against a wall in the bedroom. "Adam," Kris said, his voice wavering up and down and nowhere near on-key, "Adam, I don't—" 

"Trust me, I have this _all_ worked out," Adam said, kicking off his pajama pants and popping the lid on the lubricant. Kris's eyes dropped down to watch, almost unwillingly. 

"Hang on to my shoulders," Adam said, "and lean back against the wall." 

"Uh," Kris said, and then grabbed for Adam's shoulders as Adam curled his hands around Kris's firm, lean thighs and lifted him. "Adam, what are—" 

"I'm going to slide you down onto my cock," Adam said. "It's going to be _amazing_."

Kris stared at him wild-eyed, mouth open and working a little, while Adam adjusted the angle, and then Adam lined up and said, "Ready?" and Kris said, faintly, "Yeah," and then his head tipped back against the wall and his beautiful wet mouth hung open while Adam carefully eased him down little by little. 

"Oh my God," Adam said, because Kris was _so_ tight. It almost hurt a little, even though Kris was practically limp in his arms and trembling now, letting him in. Kris's cock was hard and glistening at the tip, leaning against his thigh. 

"Is that—" Kris said, wobbling, "is that—are you—" 

"No, baby, there's plenty more coming," Adam said. 

"Oh my fucking God," Kris said. Adam let him slide on a little more, and then abruptly Kris's hips jerked, and he started making small whining noises in the back of his throat. 

"Oh, _beautiful_ ," Adam said, delighted, because of course, of _course_ Kris would also be a prostate slut, just to complete the whole fabulous package. He started giving Kris little shallow thrusts, working out just what did the most good. 

"Jesus, Adam, please," Kris said, "please, fucking hell, _please_ ," trying to grind down against him, his thighs gripping tight around Adam's waist. 

"Okay," Adam said, pulling in a full breath, "okay, hang on," and carefully walked them over to the bed and tipped Kris backwards down onto it, and then slid back in with one long fantastic stroke aimed just right. 

Kris flung his head back and moaned, his hands sliding over the sheets like he couldn't even manage to get a grip on them. "Fucking _Christ_ ," he said brokenly, and then stopped talking at all while Adam fucked him, his head turned sideways on the pillow and his mouth open and panting and shocked. 

" _So_ amazing," Adam said, heartfelt, nuzzling at his cheek, loving the way Kris was so hot and tight around him. He rocked his hips slow and easy, back and forth, around and around, and made Kris groan some more and shudder. 

After a few more strokes, Kris started to move with him, a little clumsily to start, but he totally picked up the idea in a minute, and then, oh, then they were _on_ , baby, moving fast and hard and sweet, and Kris was practically writhing on the sheets and saying, "Fuck, Adam, come on, come on, harder," and then in the middle of a word his voice just _cracked_ and he was coming. 

Adam totally lost it right away, which was a little bit embarrassing, but come _on_ , he hadn't even really gotten serious about jerking Kris off yet, so that was almost unbearably hot. He managed to keep fucking Kris through the aftershocks, at least, even though he had to bite his lip hard to stand it, and then afterwards he flopped over panting and said, dazzled, "Oh my God, the tour is going to be _amazing_." 

"You want to do this on tour," Kris said faintly. 

"Are you kidding me? I am going to do you every single night the second we get off stage," Adam said joyfully. Kris whimpered, but that was only because he clearly had no idea what was good for him, and Adam was absolutely going to educate him on that.

Adam rolled over and snuggled up against Kris's side and kissed him while he slid a couple of fingers back into him. Kris squirmed and made sort of vaguely hesitant noises until Adam got deep enough again, and then he said, "Holy _fuck_ ," and spread his legs and pushed down, desperately. 

"You are _delicious_ ," Adam said, sucking on Kris's bottom lip. 

"I'm _screwed_ ," Kris said, and then he started laughing, low and warm, and covered his face with a hand, and then he reached out and pulled Adam's head in and kissed him back. 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/195840.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/195840.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
